Waiting
by BlOoDyMoOn101
Summary: Hayner dragged his feet after his fight with Seifer. He didn't want to go home and deal with his father but he couldn't spend another night at Roxas' house. As he walked down the street to his house, he could already hear glass shattering and objects being thrown in his house. Hayner knew the longer he left the worst his father would get.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first story and I do not own Kingdom heart. This story will contain cursing, and in later chapters lemon. Hope you like it!**

Hayner dragged his feet after his fight with Seifer. He didn't want to go home and deal with his father but he couldn't spend another night at Roxas' house. As he walked down the street to his house, he could already hear glass shattering and objects being thrown in his house. Hayner knew the longer he left the worst his father would get.

He got his keys from his pocket and opened the door to see a vase flying at his face. He dodged the vase just in time but didn't see the fist that was aiming for his gut. Once it connected with his stomach he doubled over and fell to the ground thinking 'why did he have to do this to me right after I just fought Seifer.' A boot slammed onto Hayner's back causing him to cringe in pain as his father repeatedly kicked him yelling at Hayner saying "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SHE LEFT! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY WIFE LEFT ME!"

Once he had calmed and gave one last good kick to the rib he went to his room. Hayner has learned from past experience that if you make a sound before he makes it back to his room he will come back down and beat you so much worst then the first time.

Hayner crawls off the floor and makes his way to his room to see the damage. Once in his room he takes off his shirt to see that there are 7 bruises on him; three are on his ribs, two around his hips and stomach, the last two are on his lower back. "These are gonna take a while to fade."

His room was set up as a basic room. He had twin size bed in the corner of the room next to his night stand. The dresser was across the room from the bed and a desk was in the other corner closest to the door.

Looking at the note on his desk that was given to him by his mother before she left somehow gave him strength to deal with all of this bullshit. Whenever he felt like his days were going to go to hell he would read it. But the note just said "Hayner, I have to go but I will come back. When I come back I will make sure that you are safe and loved and have a happier life. Love, mom" to others it was just a small little note but to Hayner it was hope. The note gave him hope that he would leave this hell hole and live a normal life and not have to worry if he will die during one of his fights with his father.

Pulling a picture out of his wallet, he stared at him and his mother. They were at a park having a picnic and for once in Hayner's life he didn't need to put on a fake smile. When he was with his mother it was always happiest moments in his life. After recalling that memory he put the picture back in his wallet and fell into bed and went straight to sleep.

The sunlight coming through the curtains woke up Hayner. He could feel the pain rushing though his as he got up. Hayner went to go take a shower, hoping that it would help his sore muscles. The hot water helped him relax his muscles, once he was done with his shower he went to get changed and get ready for the day. Happy for the fact that it was the summer so there was no school so he didn't have to do anything other than hang out with friends.

Walking down stairs he had on a black t-shirt and cargo short with black boots on. Walking into the kitchen to get some cereal Hayner prayed that his father left for work. But when he heard a sound come from the couch he knew that his worst nightmare was coming right for him.

The only thing that could save him is if his father ignores him. Once Hayner made eye contact he knew it was over. His father picked him up and slammed him the door. Hayner's father wasn't that much taller than him but he was much bigger then him. His father had both of his arms in his hands and just glared at him with so much rage that he thought he almost felt a hole being burned though his skull. Randomly an alarm goes off upstairs 'I am saved' was all Hayner could think as his father threw him across the room falling hard. A chair hit his upper leg causing him the wince in pain. After his father ran upstairs to get ready for work Hayner bolted out the door to the sandlot. Lokking back along the way to make sure that his old man wasn't following.

Slowly coming to a stop in front of the sandlot he began to look at his arms from when his father grabbed him. "Ok so as long as I don't lift up my sleeve I should be ok" while he was walking into the sandlot Seifer was sitting there waiting for his friends to come. Seifer see Hayner walk by "chickenwuss where are your loser friends" as he is saying that he is slowly walking to him. He sees him pulling at the sleeve of his t-shirt "what are you doing to your shirt?"

"N-nothing! Why does it matter to you?!" Hayner says as he is glaring at him.

"Cause you look weird pulling your shirt like that." Seifer said glaring right back at him.

"Like you know what normal is." Hayner takes a step closer.

"I know it better then you." Seifer takes a step so they are chest to chest.

"Bullshit" once that left Hayner mouth Seifer pushed him. On any normal occasion Hayner would have just staggered a little and acted like nothing had happened but because of the bruise he just got this morning from the chair he stumbled back and fell. Some of his shirt came up and a bit of his sleeve showing a glimpse of the deep purple bruises. Quickly Hayner pulled his shirt down and covered his arm.

"Where the hell did you get those?!"

"I fell down the stairs. Why does it matter to you?" Hayner had his back to him so he couldn't see his face.

"I don't think you got that from just falling down the stairs"


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is a bit longer than the last. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Recap:

"_Where the hell did you get those?!" _

"_I fell down the stairs. Why does it matter to you?" Hayner had his back to him so he couldn't see his face._

"_I don't think you got that from just falling down the stairs"_

Hayner was about to make a comeback but he could hear someone calling call Seifer, taking the opportunity to make a run for it.

Seifer was looked over to see his friends calling him but the moment he looked back Hayner was gone. He was slightly worried. Seeing how dark the bruises were he knew he couldn't have done it however he had nothing to do with it so he let it go for now.

Hayner slowed down as he reached the usual spot. He walked in, seeing everyone already there and talking. Olette was trying to talk the boys into doing their homework again, while Pence was munching on a bag of chips. Roxas was walking up to him and took Hayner by the arm, dragging him out into an ally.

"Hey do you think you could take my cousin on a tour? He will be moving in next weekend I want to make sure that he won't get lost. He can be very clumsy but he means well." Roxas asked.

"Sure but you have to buy me ice cream for the whole week." Hayner said with a grin.

"Fine but I'm gonna laugh at you when you get fat." Roxas grin back at him.

Hayner slaps him on the arm heading to the store to get the ice cream he was promised.

* * *

><p>Throughout the week Hayner has been avoiding Seifer so he wouldn't get bombarded with questions. Now he is giving Roxas' cousin, Sora, a tour of the town and getting to know him. Sora is a really interesting guy and easy to talk to.<p>

"So where did you live before came here?" Hayner asked.

"I lived on Destiny Island."

"Really, I heard that's a nice place to live. Why move?" Hayner has always heard only good things from Destiny Island.

"My parents had to relocate for their job but I do miss it." Sora said looking a bit down.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Yea a guy named Riku." As we went on with our conversation out of the corner of Hanyer's eye he could see Seifer glaring. Hayner thinking that he was glaring at him began to glare back at him but he noticed that it wasn't him he was glaring at but the person next to him.

Seifer hated the fact that this new kid could get Hayner to spill his guts but he could get within a 5 mile radius of him without him running away. It pissed him off so badly. An image of Hayner falling and seeing the bruises on his arm and hip ran though his mind. 'How did he get those marks?' he though.

Hayner was curious as to why Seifer was glaring at Sora. He is a really nice guy and doesn't even know him. "Hey do you want to go eat something to eat?" Hayner could hear Sora stomach growling.

"Yea." He said with laughing it off. Hayner began to laugh with him and they walked to a diner.

Once they finished eating they went their separate ways to go home. On Hayner's way home he could tell that someone was following him. He turned to look but he couldn't see anyone, he started to walk a bit faster getting a little worried about who was following him. He made it home taking notice that his father was home. Right as he walked in, he ducked knowing that something would be thrown at him.

"Where the hell have you been?!" His father shouted.

"I was helping my friend out with something." Hayner replied.

Right as Hayner walked around the corner a fist connected with his stomach. Hayner fell over giving his father and opportunity to start kicking after a bit his dad walking away father into the kitchen then he saw his dad with a knife. He went to run for the door but his father was too quick and got his upper leg. He staggered and kicked his dad with his good leg and made a break for it but once again his father was quicker and got another slash on his arm this time.

Hayner ran out into the street hearing him saying "She left cause of you!" while running he fell a few time pulling his phone out of his pocket to call us Roxas to see if is ok to spend the night there. Hayner thought he felt something fall nonetheless kept on running not sure if his father was chasing him or not.

As soon as he made it to Roxas' house he was asked why he called them so late. The only thing that he could come up with and not completely give away what is happening at him house was "No one was home and I got lonely." He said as he tried to hide his arm behind his back so Roxas wouldn't see the blood that was spilling out of the wound he just received.

The first thing said once in the house was "Can I use for shower?" Hayner asked hoping that he might be able to stop the bleeding and maybe even wrap it if they had the equipment for it.

"Sure just don't take too long." Roxas said as he made his way up the stairs.

Hayner made his way to the bathroom looking at the damage that was done. Five bruises were already forming and the bleeding in the cuts were almost about to stop. Hayner looked in the cabinets to see if they had anything to clean it and wrap it up. Lucky for him they did, after his shower he cleaned it and wrapped it.

Roxas was sitting on his bed giggling at his phone texting someone. Already knowing who it is, he sat next to him looking over his shoulder to read the text.

"So does Sora know about Axel?" Hayner asked. He knew his best friend was gay along time ago. Roxas knew that Hayner was gay too so they never judged each other.

"Yea I told him a while ago." He replied without looking at Hayner.

"Well I'm tired as fuck walking around town, showing your cousin the area. I'm just going to t go to sleep now." Hayner said while yawning.

"Night Hayner" Roxas said as he put his phone down to join me in the bed. If it had been anyone other than Roxas I wouldn't have slept in the same bed as them however we have been thought so much that we don't really care.

* * *

><p>Seifer was walking around in the middle of the night hoping it would help clear him mind. His mind always goes back to Hayner, trying to find out what is up with him. In the middle of his walk he discovered a wallet on the ground and picks it up. He opens it and noticed a picture of Hayner and what looks to be some woman.<p>

The woman looked like Hayner's cousin or older sister. They had the same hair color, eye color, and nose. Taking a closer look at the picture Seifer could see Hayner give a genuine smile that suited him.

Walking into him his one room apartment he sat on the couch. He was able to talk his parents into letting him live alone with all the family drama they have. Where he lived was a simple one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a small kitchen and living room.

He looked over the picture again to see Hayner's smile. Even with his friends he has never seen him smile like this before. "Who is she?" Seifer said as he put the picture back into the wallet then setting it on the coffee table in front of him as he walks to his room to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Hayner woke up with a start remembering everything that happened last night. He looked around recalling what happened and where he was. Going to grab the picture from his wallet he looked at the holes and blood on his pants knowing he would have to throw them out. He began to worry, nothing being able to find his wallet. He then remember while he was on the run from his father he thought he dropped something. Getting even more mad at himself for the fact that he didn't go back to see if he really did drop something.<p>

Hoping if he leaves early enough that he will be able to find it before someone else does. Taking of Roxas' pants hoping he wouldn't mind, since the pants he came there with had a huge hole in them from where his father had cut him along with the giant blood stain that it caused. He put on his shirt feeling lucky that there was no hole or a lot of blood on it.

Hayner left Roxas a note saying that he had to do something he had to take care of. Backtracking to all the streets he went down, he found nothing. 'That was the only picture I had of her' Hayner thought to himself. He felt his eyes let a tear fall, walking with no real reason he realized that he was in the sandlot. Taking a set on the bench he stared off into space thinking about everything. Not registering in his mind that Seifer was standing right in front of Hayner waving his hands trying to bring him back. "HAYNER!" Seifer said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We need to talk." Seifer said with a serious face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I was sick for a bit and had to put the story on hold for bit but to make up for it I wrote this chapter a little longer.**

** Hope you like it.**

Recap:

_"HAYNER!" Seifer said, snapping him out of his thoughts._

_"We need to talk." Seifer said with a serious face._

Hayner looks at Seifer dazed "About what?"

"Those bruises" Seifer points to his hip.

"I told you, I fell down the stairs." Hayner said in a low voice.

"Bullshit, how could someone get bruises that big from falling down the stairs?"

"Well I did." Hayner getting more irritated about the topic.

Something in Seifer snapped cause within seconds Hayner was being dragged out of the sandlot. For some reason Hayner's heart was racing, feeling the blush spread across his face. He didn't know why his heart was racing nor why he was blushing but he kept on looking at Seifer's hand griping his own. Bring himself out of his thought he wondered where they were going.

"Where are we going?" Hayner asked.

"My place." Seifer said looking back at Hayner "I need to see something."

"What do you need to see?"

"You'll see when we get there." Seifer said as he rounded the corner and entered an apartment. The whole way there they didn't let go of each other. Seifer took his keys out and opened the door. Hayner looked around wondering what it would look like. He expected it to be dirty; to his surprise it was very clean but also small. It looked like it could only have one person live here, maybe two if they don't mind not having any space.

"Sit over there." Seifer said pointing to the couch in the living room. Hayner did what he was told and sat on the couch. Hayner saw Seifer doing something in the kitchen but he couldn't quite tell what. Seifer walked into the living room, stopping in front of Hayner.

"I give you one more time to tell me where you got those bruises." Seifer said giving a serious expression.

"Or what?"

"I'll have to see for myself." Seifer said while lift Hayner's shirt up showing all of the bruises and scars. Seifer's eye widened with shock.

"Where did you get all of these?"

Hayner looked anywhere but at Seifer, afraid that he might tell him if he did.

Seifer ripped the shirt off of him looking at the bandage he put on. He took it off and saw the cut he then grabbed his chin, forcing Hayner to look at him.

"Who did this?" Seifer said quietly but rage filled his eyes.

Hayner still sat there not saying a word. Seifer giving up for now, went into the kitchen to grab a first aid kit. He went to work on the cut on his arm. Hayner realized just how close they were to each other when he could feel Seifer's breath on him. For the first time in a week Hayner looked Seifer in the eyes. They slowly began to lean in, closing what little space they had.

Hayner could feel Seifer's hand on the back of his head as he deepened the kiss. Hayner's body gradually slid down on the couch with Seifer on top of him. Hayner struggled to keep himself from moaning as Seifer's hands roamed all over his body. Once he pinched his nipple, Hayner let a loud moan out, slapping his hand over his mouth.

"I knew you would sound sexy moaning." Seifer said in a low voice, beside his ear then bit it. Hayner let another moan emerge from his throat. Seifer began to go down his neck, biting down on a sensitive spot that got Hayner squirming. Seifer's hands started going down the side of his leg. Hayner winced when he hit the cut on his leg causing Seifer to stop and look at him curiously. Seifer took no time into taking Hayner's pants off.

Blood was weeping out of his bandaged leg through his pants. Seifer stared into his eyes, before getting up to grab more bandages. He sat on the floor to get a better look and the cut and applied some disinfectant, then wrapped it.

"I'm gonna make something for us to eat. Don't move." Seifer said giving a stern look.

Hayner didn't want to fight so he did what he was told. After a few minutes he went looking around the apartment to help his boredom. Wandering around the first room to his left was the bathroom, taking a quick look inside and then moving onto the next room. He walked to the room on the right side of the hall and found a bedroom. There wasn't much to the room; just a bed, closet, and a bunch of clothes on the floor. 'Why am I not surprised' Hayner thought as he walked went farther in the room. He jumped when he heard the door to the bedroom shut.

"Jesus Christ! Why the hell did you do that!" Hayner said trying calm down his heart from the surprise he got when he heard the door slam.

"Cause it would be funny to watch your face and the food is done." Seifer said while laughing.

"You could have just said that instead of giving me a heart attack." Hayner said clearly mad about what happened but just walked out to get his food.

"I told you not to move but you go and do the exact opposite of what I say." Seifer said following Hayner out getting a good look at his ass.

Grabbing their food and sitting next to each other on the couch. Turning on the TV to any random thing, after they finished their food Seifer wanted to bring back the topic of how Hayner got those cuts and bruises.

"So how did you get those marks?" Seifer asked with a serious tone.

"Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Because I know that I have given you some bumps and bruises but nothing like this." Seifer said pointing to his leg.

Hayner looked at his leg thinking about how his father would react to him coming home. Either he would ignore him and do all the things that he would normally do to him or he might just start to get worst and get more violent with him.

"My dad was the one who did this"

Seifer stared at him like he just slapped him in the face; he didn't know that he was dealing with something like this. The first thing that came to his mind was.

"How long has this been happening?" Seifer asked.

"Around 7 years" Hayner said softly.

"YOU HAVE BEEN GOING THOUGH THIS FOR 7 YEARS AND HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE!" Seifer was beyond pissed about this. Your dad was supposed to protect you not hurt you.

"Why would he do that to you?"

"Because I was the reason why my mother left." Hayner stated in a monotone voice.

"That doesn't give him the right to hurt you like this!" Seifer couldn't stand see Hayner go through this like it was normal.

"I should go home."

"You're staying here for the night. I don't care what you say." Seifer gave him a look that told him that he didn't have a chose.

"Fine." Hayner on the inside was happy that he didn't have to go home yet. But he would have to go home at some point.

"So I'll take the couch then." Hayner said trying to find a comfy position to sleep in.

"Nope you're taking the bed."

"What? Why?"

"You're still injured and need to heal and the last thing you need is to jack up your leg more than it already is." Seifer said making a point.

"But I'll be fine in the couch."

Seifer, done trying to talk with him picks Hayner up and start walking to his room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hayner yells killing his legs soon regretting doing that. The pain shooting through leg makes him go silent.

"This is why I told you that you should have the bed." Seifer said with a smirk.

Seifer walks into his room and sets him on the bed, turning his back to him searching for something that he could wear. He was able to find a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt.

"Here." He said throwing the clothes to Hayner.

He walked out so he could change. He looked at the wallet that was on the coffee table, opening it up to see the picture of Hayner with some woman. Wanting to get his answer right then and there and me marched down the hall again and opened the door without knocking.

The timing was perfect, he walked in right as Hayner was pulling down his shirt that was way too big for him 'it looks like a dress on him' Seifer thought. But for some reason it looked really good on him. Hayner turned his head blushing slightly, only adding to scene.

"Can't I even put my pants on without you trying to do something?" Hayner said pissed at the fact that Seifer barged in on him changing. Hayner finally put his pants on to Seifer's disappointment liking how Hayner looked with only his shirt on. Seifer remembering why he even came into the room "Who is this person".

Seifer holds Hayner's wallet in his hand pointing the women in the picture.

"YOU FOUND IT!" Hayner jumped up grabbing the picture. "I thought I lost you forever."

After a few minutes of Hayner hugging a picture Seifer asked the question again.

"It's a picture of my mom" Hayner said with a smile looking down at it thinking about his mother again and how happy he was that he didn't lose the picture.

This was the first time Seifer has ever seen Hayner give that kind of smile. He has always seen him give a grin or a fake smile, not something that genuine.

"What happened?" Seifer asked.

Hayner didn't want to tell him originally but with everything that he knows now there is no reason to hold back now.

"My mom left after too many years of abuse and my dad didn't take it too well so he took it out on me. My mom at the time couldn't take me with her or it might have been worst because she left with nothing. She had to leave everything here or my dad might have been able to find her. She did tell me that when she was able to take me back with her that she will come and pick me up and take me with her."

Seifer just stared shocked at what he had just heard. He never knew that he was going through so much and still look like how he does every day.

"Maybe you should go to sleep now." Seifer said.

"Yea, I'm really tired." Hayner agreed and got under the covers.

"Night Hayner." Seifer said walking out of the room.

Hayner would have loved to sleep but the smell of Seifer was everywhere. He didn't know why his smell got him so wound up. After a few hours of tossing and turning he got some sleep. If only it was a sweet dream.


End file.
